I will protect you
by Ayumu smile
Summary: Tsuna has always been bullied by other students except for his friend since he was separated with his twin six years ago. Now that his twin is back, will tsuna's life change? ooc, AU! Not good at writing summaries and story title.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I did this when I was supposed to be learning at school which was two months or so ago. I'm not too sure if I will continue this story but I might change my mind. This is Alternate universe by the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

"Hayato Gokudera!" A guy with silver hair stood up and walked to the teacher. "100, Excellent as usual!" The teacher beamed. Gokudera just scowled and yanked his paper away, making the girl swooned at his bad boy attitude.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" At the mention of my name, the teacher face turned angry. The usual. I walked to the teacher and get my paper. "You should be ashamed of yourself! 25? You fail at this easy test! You should work harder to achieve above 50 at least." The teacher grumbled under his breath and shoved me the paper.

I winced. That's harsh! I get back to my desk and started my doodling again when I heard my classmates snickered. My eyes were filled with tears but I won't let them fall. When school was over, I was really happy that torture's finally over. I met up with a seething Gokudera and a frowning Yamamoto.

"Damn that stupid teacher for making tenth cry and insulting him!" Yelled Gokudera.

"Yeah… no matter how bad it is a teacher shouldn't say that to a student." agreed Yamamoto. My sadness dropped a bit, hearing my friend defended me. Gokudera had called me tenth because the first time we met we were both ten. At that time Gokudera was alone and didn't have any friend. He was always fighting, and one day he was gang up on by a group of teenagers, about four of them. I am the one who help Gokudera then- By shouting for help and when the teenagers were distracted took Gokudera's hand and ran with him- Since then, we had been best friends and Gokudera started calling me tenth to remind him of that time.

Yamamoto became my friend when I stopped him from jumping of the rooftop when he broke his arm. He thought he could no longer play baseball- his favourite sport- if his arm's broken. When I managed to talk some senses into him, he was happy and decided to take my advice and rest from baseball for a while. In a few months, his arm was healed and he can play baseball again, he becomes my best friend starting then.

"It's okay guys! It's not the teacher's fault!" I exclaimed trying to calm them down. "Anyway, I'm sorry guys, but I need to go home right now. Bye!"

With that, I ran towards my home, leaving my two best friends behind, tripping on the way and injured my right knee.

As soon as I get to my warm home, I breathe out in relief. I dropped my backpack on the couch and ran upstairs to my room; in my haste, I didn't notice the figure sitting on my couch watching TV. But I definitely notice it when the figure spoke.

"I just came back and you didn't even greet Me." the figure spoke in a teasing tone. I turned my head slowly, not believing my ears. "Long time no see Tsuna, I miss you…" A smile was sent. A smile that warmed me from the inside out. Happiness bubbled up from inside my heart causing a grin to make its way into my lips.

"Tsuki… Tsuki!" I yelled running at top speed towards my one and only twin brother. We both dropped to the floor with me crushing him in a tight hug. "Tsuki! Tsuki!" I chanted.

"Hey! Hey! Chill out Tsuna!" We both started laughing. I raised myself of him, using my hand as a lever.

"I miss you too Tsuki…"

"I know. Now get up or I can't cook dinner!" Tsuki scolded happily. I just smiled and stood up, offering my hand to him before pulling him up.

We ate dinner while telling each other about what happened when we were separated six years ago, when we were ten. Tsuki and I were identical with each other except for our eyes and our personality that is. And well, our brains. We have the same brown hair but our eyes are different. His are slightly narrower and they were blazing orange colour. Mine are big and hazel. He was a few inches taller. A few inches only! So it's not that noticeable unless we stood next to each other. He was a very smart and athletic person. He's also very friendly and has a lot of friends. I on the other hand, am called Dame-Tsuna. I was laughing stock at my school and the teachers don't like me, some even hate me. No one, not even Gokudera and Yamamoto knew I had a twin brother. Not that i was trying to hide it; I just don't like to reveal personal things about my family. I started going to Nanimori middle two years ago as a freshman.

While I was talking about my life when n I told him I was used to being bullied. Tsuki looked angry and he even emitted a killing aura when I said it and calmed down a bit when I told him about my friend saving me when I was bullied.

It's normal since he was the overprotective brother type. When we finished eating and the dishes had been washed, we go to my bedroom which will also be his bedroom. It's a big room with a queen size bed, big enough for three to four people. It fit both of us perfectly. I snuggled towards Tsuki and his warmth enveloped me. I felt protected with him around me and for the first time since six years, I was able to sleep with a nice dream.

A/N: uuh… I guess there's probably a lot of grammars mistake. Oh Tsuki is Tsuna in HDWM if you haven't figured it out yet. But I'm sure you guys know it already. Don't know if I should make this a yaoi fic. Though I wanted to. Read and Review!

Ayumu: Yeah! Another story!

Tsuna: (sigh) you should really update Vongola's children you know.

Ayumu:…

Hibari: Herbivores...

Tsuna: Anyway, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn

The sunlight filtered through the curtain and hit me in the face. I twitched and opened my eyes slowly getting my eyes get used to the brightness. I groaned when I looked at the clock that showed 6.30 a.m. Wow? This was the first time I woke up this early. I groaned remembering I need to go to school and ruffled my hair.

'Wait… where's Tsuki?' I raised my head and scanned the area where my twin was supposed to be. 'Was it a dream…?' I thought as my shoulders slumped and my heart felt it weight a ton. Tears welled up in my eyes and I was overwhelmed with despair. I started to sob raising my knee towards my chest.

"Tsuna… what's wrong?" I heard a shout and I turned toward the open doorway where Tsuki stood. He was wearing an apron on top of our school uniform and he looked worried as he walked towards me. I was still rooted at the bed, shocked at seeing that it was not a dream and that Tsuki was really there. Tsuki sat down and hugged me in a warm embraced confirming me that this was not a dream. He rubbed my back and hair soothingly. "Shhh… It's okay…What's wrong? Nightmare?" Curiosity and worried filled his voice. I felt relief to see him and I could feel happiness bubbled up inside me. 'He is here! Tsuki is really here!" I hugged him back fiercely, my lips stretching in a big smile.

"I thought it was a dream Tsuki… about you coming back and all! I don't wanna be alone anymore! So please don't leave me!" I whimpered as I shut my eyes, burying my face closer to his chest.

"Who said anything about leaving you?" He smiled. "No matter how hard you try, I wouldn't even budge from your side." At that we both laughed. I was so relief I almost fell back to sleep. Tsuki flicked his finger and hit my forehead. I frowned and rubbed my forehead.

"What's that for?" I exclaimed rubbing my forehead in feign pain when it really doesn't hurt much.

"We got school to go to so you mustn't fall asleep again." He exclaimed in a scolding voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay…Okay!" I sighed and pouted. "But you just came back!"

"Tsuna… You do realize I'm going to your school also later righ-"

"Oh yeah you're wearing my school uniform. Yeah! This will be awesome!" I yelled as I cut of his words.

"So… go take your bath and eat your breakfast. Its pancake by the way, your favorites!" I nodded and immediately went to the bathroom. After I made myself perfect for school, I rushed downstairs and ate the pancake hungrily. As Tsuki raise his hands toward me to grab the syrup, I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing an arm warmers that's orange with a big X on it. I have one exactly like that also except for the X, I have the number 27 written, but I'm not wearing it cause it's against the school rules -which if I break it- will get me bitten to death by the school prefect Hibari Kyoya.

"Tsuki, don't wear that! You will get killed if you wear that to school because it broke the school's rules!" I shouted warning Tsuki. Tsuki blinked and glanced at the wrist warmers before sighing and looking back at me.

"If you say so…" Tsuki sighed and took of the arm warmer. I smiled in apology and glanced at the clock, I almost stumbled out of the chair when i saw it was seven thirty. I gulped down my drink quickly and rushed outside.

"See you later Tsuki!" I yelled as I ran towards the school. I managed to get there on time but fell on my face when I reach the classroom. My classmates laughed at my misfortune except for six people. Two of them is Yamamoto and Gokudera, one is a 'I could care less person' who was known as Lambo, the other one is a friendly girl called Haru who love to cosplay, another one is marshmallow loving Italian called Byakuran who just smiled foxily, and the shy girl Chrome.

Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed to me after Gokudera managed to shut the class up by glaring at them. They helped me up and we went to our seat. My seat is behind the two of them so we could always be together. After a few minutes passed, the teacher came in. she's Miss Aria.

She's the type of teacher that's always smiling even when she's angry. She's one o the teacher that doesn't hate me, so I really like it when it was her class.

"Everyone! I have a good new for you guys!" The student started paying attention. "We have a new transfer student and this student is a family member of another student from this class." people started guessing and wondering while I was anticipating. Tsuki…

"Please come in!" At that words, the door slipped opened and a guy came strolling into the classroom and gasped could be heard everywhere. "Everyone, this is Sawada Tsuki Tsuna's twin brother. Come on, introduce yourself!"

Voices could be heard like 'Hey, a new toy' or 'He must be stupid like his brother' or 'There's another guy that will make us laugh' and even 'I pity him for having Sawada Tsuna as his brother' with each word I felt even more disheartened. Tsuki looked at everyone's eyes and fixed them a cold hard glare that sent chills up their spine except for me. I held down the urge to laugh.

"The name Sawada Tsuki, Tsuna's twin." Just that words and he immediately walked, carrying a cool and confident aura, towards the empty desk next to me. He sits down and turned to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back patting my hair.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Sorry for any grammars mistake and thanks for those that review. I'm having a writer block on writing Vongola children.

Tsuna: Why do I seem so wimpy in your stories!

Ayumu: (Blink) (Blink) Cause you're cute that way! Anyway Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Don't own Katekyo hitman reborn

A/N: Sorry for the late updates!

The teacher continued on with the lesson and I thought I saw her smiled at me, must be my imagination. When it was finally lunch time, I bring Tsuki and went with my friends to the rooftop as we usually did and introduce them to each other. I want the people precious to me to know each other. Tsuki thanks them for taking care of me, Gokudera saluting and saying how it was his job to protect his friends and Yamamoto laughing cheerily saying it was nothing. I just laughed, happy to have my brother by my side. After that we talked about a lot of things including the scary teacher who had sent almost twenty students into the hospital, Sir Xanxus. I shivered at the mention of his name. His glare had made me froze up every single time.

"Why wasn't he fired?" Tsuki asked confused, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"That's because he's the son of the person who donated the most money into the school." I explained as I sunk my teeth into the onigiri Tsuki had brought to school for me. Tsuki eyes glazed as he nodded in understanding.

"He's the self-centered type huh…" I just shrugged.

After lunch came maths. Teaching maths is our Maths teacher, Mr. Antonio. He was very strict to student who got low marks and always makes it his goal to humiliate them. Since I always got the lowest mark, I was always his target since I first came here. He was also known to torture new students. My classmates were happy and excited because they expected to see Tsuki made a fool of himself like I was when I first came here. I was worried about him and had warned him about the teacher beforehand. He just shrugged and reassured me that it was going to be fine.

The door opened and came my most dreaded teacher dressed in a white button up Shirt with black tie and work pants. He glared at Tsuki and me, not knowing which one is the new student and I could almost see the evil plan calculated in his mind.

I flinched at the glare and unconsciously moved closer towards Tsuki who just stared indifferently at the glare the teacher gave. He walked to his table and the students stood up and greeted him.

"Yes, good morning. I heard there's a new student here. Please stand up Sawada Tsuki!" His voice was stern. Tsuki stood up and just stared at the teacher without emotion clearly written on his face but I could feel his anger for the teacher behavior.

"I expect student to behave and follow what I said. Understand!"

"Understand…" Tsuki replied in an I-could-care-less voice. This seems to anger Mr. Antonio. I tugged at Tsuki's sleeve and pleaded with him with my eyes to not anger Mr. Antonio and get in trouble with him. He just sighed and relented.

"Okay, if you understand then I expect you to answer this question." With that he started to write question after equations on the board about fifteen of them. There are about ten of those questions that we haven't even learned yet. I bit my bottom lip. I heard Gokudera muttered something about the question being a university standard. Mr. Antonio always does this , he would wrote questions that he knew we couldn't answered and then when we were unable to write the answer, he would called us idiots.

Tsuki rolled his eyes, unfazed by the difficulty of the question and walked to the front of the classroom. He grabbed the chalk and wrote the answers in about five minutes then shoved the chalk back to the teacher and walked back to his seat.

The teacher frowned. "You just wrote down answers so there is no blank-"

"Hey Sir, Why don't you try looked at the calculation and calculated it before accusing someone!" Tsuki said in a very scary and arrogant tone.

Mr. Antonio seethed and looked at his answer paper and back at the board. "I don't see the reason when I knew you would…" His eyes suddenly widen in disbelief as he looked back and forth between the paper and Tsuki answer. "How could all the answers be correct?" He exclaimed in a disbelieving voice.

The student gasped shocked and some were impressed. The teacher turned to Tsuki and yelled that he had cheated which caused Tsuki to frown. "I stood at the front of the class, you and even the student here would see it if I cheated…" he droned.

"But…how…that...how could you know how to find the answer?" The teacher asked, exasperated.

"Didn't you read my student review from my previous school?" Tsuki asked. The teacher fumbled around in his file and looked at the paper. His eyes widen even more if it was possible. Tsuna snickered, he didn't mean to be rude but the image was kinda funny.

"You went to Vongola private school and you are the top student and your level of intelligence is far passing that of university level?" He mumbled out. He looked at Tsuki for confirmation and Tsuki just went back to doodling. Students gasped, impressed, and some even jealous mainly our class president Kyoko who always got number one. I was also impressed at Tsuki and I am feeling a bit proud of him. Being able to get into the prestigious Vongola School was no small feet, even if you have money if you're not smart you wouldn't get accepted. Unbeknown to me, the school doesn't just accept smart people; you must also be in the mafia to get into the school. But that's another story…

A/N: Yeah, some-if not most of you- must think this story suck huh… Sorry (Cried) I tried my best… I hope you still like it though and review it. Story for any grammar mistake…Till next time! Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for my...rather long absence (Hides from reader) But i was in a slump and i am in college now which means more workload and more stress. But i finally manage to write it so i hope you like it. Sorry for the short chapter. The next one is gonna be longer. tell me of any grammar mistake and i will try to fix it.

The next morning, it was a ruckus. The moment Tsuki and I walked through the school gate, I knew something was going to go wrong today. I just had a bad feeling about it. My premonition came true when the next minute all I could saw was the sky right in front of me. Cue the scream.

"HIIIEEE!" I screamed as I found myself high up in the sky and the ground 10 or so metres below me. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes as I started falling headfirst. "I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" I screamed as the ground become nearer. The next thing I knew was strong arms lifting me and my head fell on a lean chest. Blushing, I looked up to meet the eyes of my saviour and blinked when my eyes met a pair of blue eyes. I blinked and I yelped as I scrambled backward and out of his arms.

"Uhm, are thou alright?" The blue eyes boy said as he looked at me as if searching for injury. Finding none he sighed in relief and he crouched offering his hand to help me up. My cheeks still slightly red, I smiled and took his hand and heaved myself up.

"Thank-you for that… uhm, who are you?" I asked smiling at him. He smiled back at me and was about to answer when two voices chimed in.

"Tenth! Are you alright?" Gokudera asked running towards me with Yamamoto in tow.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

"You guys?" I asked confused before I remembered that I was in the school province. Blushing one more time for a different reason , I looked up and saw many students and teachers watching me. 'That was embarrassing!" I screamed in my head and as I did, I saw the figure of Hibari watching me from the roof. His eyes promised death and I knew the reasin why, There was a big hole on the ground where I had been thrown up.

Wait. Where's Tsuki? He was the one who threw me up. Why did he do that? Something's wrong. I knew something was wrong with the gate. Why did I think that? All this thinking is hurting my brain.

"Tsuna are you alright? " Tsuki's worried voice filtered through my thoughts. I smiled and turned to assured him that I was quite fine when I saw him and froze. He was messy. Not i-just-woke-up-in-bed messy, but I just get beaten up messy. Frowning, I dashed toward him and fussed over his injury.

"I'm just fine, you're the one who looked like he had been dead and reborn. " At those words, I could felt Tsuki stiffening under my touch and I cast a confused look on him. At that time, I didn't know how true my word was. As I was about to ask what's wrong, the blue-eye boy from before move toward us and bowed at Tsuki and me. I froze up and started waving my arms up and down in confusion while Tsuki just nodded and started to speak in a different language. I blinked and tilted my head to the side as if doing that will help me figure out what the language was. But alas, it was a futile attempt. Yamamoto just laughed and Gokudera looked… well contemplating (?). Then he started speaking in the same language though he sound a bit accusing before going to an admired tone. Then he looked at me with that puppy look of his and he started bowing in front of me spouting words like decimo.

"Uh… Tsuki?" I asked confused and dizzy from the unknown conversation I just witnessed. It was frustrating to know they were talking about something that was important and I couldn't even understand any of it. Tsuki turned to me and flashed me a warm smile and said some more of the foreign words. " I don't understand. Please speak in Japanese Tsuki!" I whined, pouting slightly.

Tsuki slapped his forehead in exasperation. Or is it embarrassment before muttering something that sounded like 'Gonna kill Reborn' and turned to me. He was about to say something when my guts told me to duck. I didn't knew why but my body immediately responded by grabbing my brother's shirt and yelling at my friend to duck. Immediately after knife started to fly above our heads, or If we hadn't duck right into our bodies. Shivering at the sight of the knife, I immediately grabbed at Tsuki as I screamed. Memories flashed through my mind.

Knife covered in blood sticking out of mom's body. Dad using his body to cover us from the onslaught of bullets and other deadly . So many of those dreadful red liquid ; on the sofa, floor, mom, dad, Tsuki. Tsuki! They were going to kill him. Fire! There were fire all over me. They were burned. All those people who hurt mummy and daddy and Tsuki and me. They were burned. Smell of burning roting bodies. Blood. There was blood on my head, clothes. So many!

When I awoke from my daze, Tsuki was there. Holding me as I screamed. My hand was on my head holding it tightly as if erasing those weird memories. I didn't remember any of that. Mom and dad were alive. They were in… where were they? Why couldn't I remembered. Who are they? Too much! I couldn't remember! I didn't want to remember! I didn't!

Tsuki's Point of View

This was all my fault. If only I made sure that all the assassins were dead this wouldn't have happened. Tsuna wouldn't be laying here looking as if he might be dead. He was pale and he was sweating a lot for the past eight hours. This was all my faults. I couldn't protect Tsuna. It was the same as ten years ago, I was helpless while Tsuna suffered. I promised myself! I promised myself that this time I would be the one to protect Tsuna. That was why I did all that.

I clenched my eyes shut as I felt like I was about to cry and dropped my head on my chest. A sharp kick on my head woke me up and startled me enough that I went falling face first to the floor. Groaning, I turned and glared at the only person who would kicked my head like that. The sun arcobaleno, Reborn. He smirked at me as if accomplishing something and I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't retort in violence that would result in me feeling more pain than what he would felt.

"Stupid Tsuki, don't worry that head of yours of or you would get white hair at the age of what , sixteen?" I really wanted to wipe that damn smirked off his face.

"It's my fault." Another kick was delivered. This time right in my face.

"Cazzo! That hurt Reborn! Ouch! Now I'm more worried about having you as my brother's tutor than I was ever before." Did Reborn just rolled his eyes at me?

"I don't do something childish like rolling my eyes."

"You're a baby- Ouch!" He smirked at me. I could felt my eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"It's time Tsuki." I frozed. No!

"But, he's sixteen-"

"Which is more than enough age to be a Vongola boss. " I frowned and looked down, hiding my eyes with my bangs.

"Why…" I murmured, "We were supposed to wait until he is eighteen."

"It broke." That was all I needed to hear. It had broke. The seal that was put there by granpaTimotio. The seal on Tsuna's flame and Tsuna's intuition which marked him as the tenth generation boss of Vongola.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Sorry, but this is more of flashback than the next chapter. Sorry if it doesn't meet your expectation! (T-T). Though, tell me for any grammar mistake. Enjoy! Hopefully... It was dark. The only light source was coming from the television showing a movie being played. A pair of boys ; twins by the looks of it was staring transfixed as the hero in the movie was saving his love one from the bad guys. The younger twins with light brown eyes was smiling and giggling happily. His eyes shining and his mouth wide opened in a big smile. The older twin however was just smiling as the hero fought. His eyes transfixed on the move he used and his mind copied the move for him to practice later. A petite woman with long dark brown haired entered the room a moment later. She was carrying a bowl of popcorns and drinks to the table where she immediately grabbed the younger twins to be put into her laps. He was a rather messy eater and clumsy thus she proceeded to hold on to him as he squirmed and jumped.

"Nana!" A shouted was heard coming from a yellow short haired man with a goatee. He looked desperate and scared, which was an unusual expression from the usually smiling man. "Grab Tsuna and Tsuki and run now! Go to this place," A paper was shoved into the mother's hand, "And no matter what happen , know that I love you and Tsuki and Tsuna!" He yelled before pushing the woman out of the back door and giving her a brief kiss but there was so much emotion contained despite how short it was, a small gun was also pressed into her hands. The twins made gagging noise, not knowing what was going to happen, not knowing that it was going to be the last time they would ever saw their father. The brown haired woman, Nana had tears falling out of her eyes confused and scared at the expression on her beloved's face but she relented and ran stopping a taxi.

The moment the car left his sight, Sawada Iemitsu groaned and dropped to his knees, blood leaking out from his shirt unseen by his wife due to the dark light. Footsteps were heard behind him and he smirked as he stood up, his eyes gleaming in anger.

"You are going to pay for daring to endanger my wife and kids." He smirked before rushing forward and into his death. The man in front of him started to cackle, his long red hair flowing dangerously behind him as he looked at the injured man with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Interesting, interesting~ Hahahahaha! That was so sweet of you but useless effort. Edelstein are chasing after them, but don't worry we will make sure to burn all of you together! Aren't I considerate~" He smirked! Iemitsu glared at him and charged promising himself that he must injured this man before he died! He would. Not ten minutes later, Iemitsu was laying on the bloody floor and he was surrounded by the red liquid. He could feel himself getting weaker and his eyes were getting blurry. But a Sawada would always fulfill a promised. Even to themselves, with that thought he stood up and charged at the crazy redhead catching him by surprise. That distraction was all he needed to do his final move, knife flashing and sticking the redhead left eye. The redhead angry started screaming.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU HURT ME?" He screamed before taking his gun which was surrounded by a red flame. He proceeded to shoot at the man, not stopping until not one feature was recognizable. As he was shot, Iemitsu thought was filled with nothing other than his beloved wife's happy smile, their wedding days, their babies… 'I'm sorry i couldn't stay with you Nana. Tsuki, Tsuna, Papa loves you okay, be a good boy and help your mother. I will be expecting you to protect your mama from now on. Papa couldn't do that anymore. Made lots of friends that you could trust and Tsuna, be a good boss. Be a responsible man and last but not least please be happy. Goodbye, my family. I hope to see you much much later on okay.' And he smiled even as his life's end brutally, Sawada Iemitsu gave the last smile for his family.

-With Nana_-

Sawada Nana grabbed her chest as a horrible feeling envelope her. "Darling ," she whispered before she cried and she hugged her kids closer to her as the taxi moved further along, away from her husband. The twins as if infected by their mother started crying, calling for their father. "Shush Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan. Everything is going to be fine. Your papa is busy packing our stuff okay sweatheart, he will be coming later love." She cooed, kissing he children cheek but the children as If knowing the truth kept sobbing.

Nana kept reassuring her children until the sobbing ceased to whimpers and wet cheeks. Not a few minutes later the car skidded to a stop as the window broke. The taxi driver was shocked and screaming he helped his passengers out and ran away. Nana unsured of what to do grabbed the twins close to her. A thud was heard and an applaud as a man started walking towards them.

"That was a rather brave action for a normal civillain miss Sawada. " The man murmured, his eyes glinting behind his spectacle and his face solemn. He was looking at them as if he really was impressed with Nana. Nodding his head he took out his a large scythe and raised it above his head ready to aim.

The woman stared scared and immediately dived to protect her child from the oncoming blade. "Please! Kill me if you want but please spare my children! They're too young, please!" She screamed as the blade was raised. He was about to respond when his phone vibrated. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, an annoyed expression crossing his face as he flicked the phone open.

"What do you want?" He growled out, eyes flashing. As he listened to the respond on the other end his face turned from exasperated to interest where his eyes flash to the cowering family in front of him and he smirked before saying alright with whatever they were talking about. Flipping his phone shut, the bespectacled man grabbed the women and put her atop his shoulder while he grabbed the shirt of the two 'brats' as he called it than he jumped.

They finally stopped in front of the house they just left. Their home. Though, instead of looking warm and homey like they used to, the house was dark and broken. There was blood splattered and body littered around their home. The two children screamed and started clawing at the hand holding them causing the man to frown and threw them toward the grass. Nana screamed at the rough treatment of her children and struggle to be released but the man tightened his hold and carried her toward the house.

The twins watched frozen and only moved when their mother were out of their sight. "Mama!" They screamed running into the house. They froze at the sight that met them. The body of a butchered man was laying on the floor surrounded by blood and guts. Tsuna the younger twin paled and immediately puke on the already soiled floor. The older twin froze and quickly hid his younger twin to protect him from the sight of their mama. Her head was displayed on the table and her body was filled with a knife with the symbol G on it. He was shaking but he glared at the guy who did it. He was the only in the room twirling the same knife with dark blue hair and narrowed eyes. The few others were squirming uncomfortably. They didn't like this. The only person they need to eliminate was the father but their boss guardian like to torture people and when the target wasn't enough they would be the one tortured.

The man smirked when he saw the pair of eyes glaring daggers at him and walked confidently towards them. 'Two down, two small fries to go' He thought excitedly. He noticed the braver twin shielding his little brother from him and smirked. 'Like mother like son.' He thought. 'Just as Edelstein said'

"Hello little boys!" He greeted them happily.

"GO AWAY!" The older screamed punching him futilely while moving his brother behind his back. The man smirked and in the blink of an eye, he grabbed the older's throat and raise him while choking him to stare at the younger terrified look.

"Hey cutie! You miss you mom, look there she is…" He exclaimed, pointing towards the women's head. The boy screamed and started crying more.' Ahh, the sound of misery. How I love it.' The man thought happily.

"Tsu-chan…Do-don't look!" The older croaked out. "Run! Tsu-c-chan! Ru-run n-n-now!" He screamed desperately. The younger looked up and started screaming and puching and yanking, trying to save his brother but the man just laughed at his attempt finding it amusing. Oh he loved it when it happen. He's such a sadist~ he thought happily.

"Now for the finale!" With that he threw Tsuki up and then the many knife he brought with him. The younger screamed and then there were just flame.


End file.
